


(ART) Cafe Date

by anokaba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Single Parent Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: Single Dad!Draco and Scorpius having their weekly coffee/juice date. Walking home, Harry spots the adorable duo.





	(ART) Cafe Date

**Title:** Cafe Date  
 **Artist:** anokaba  
 **Rating:** so G  
 **Pairing:** pre-Harry/Draco  
 **Summary:** Single Dad!Draco and Scorpius having their weekly coffee/juice date. Walking home, Harry spots the adorable duo.  
 **A/N:** I love single parent AUs with the other falling in love with them and their kid and becoming a family  <3

  



End file.
